


Beauty and the Machine

by ChunkBueller



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Rough Sex, Sex Tapes, Smut, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-18 03:03:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11865306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChunkBueller/pseuds/ChunkBueller
Summary: The true story behind the Captain America instructional videos.





	Beauty and the Machine

"Good work today, Pete," Tony said as he ruffled the spiderboy-mans hair. "Now skedaddle on back to your room."

"Y-yeah!" Peter said, wanting nothing more than to give the boss man a hug. Tony still insisted they weren't 'there yet'. He turned around and ran really fast into his room. Tony watched him go, laughing when he almost bit it on the stairs.

"Was that okay?" Tony said to his earpiece AI, Friday.

 _I think you should be more affectionate_ , she suggested. _He's still a kid._

"I don't know how to show affection. My father never showed that to me," Tony dramatically sighed, collapsing on the floor in a puddle.

_That's fair._

Tony decided he needed to get to the next task at hand. He pulled up his sleeve and examined his to-do list. His entire arms was scribbled with words like a full sleeve tattoo, hardly any of it even legible.

"Ah, that's right!" Tony exclaimed. He took a few steps to the side to the basement door. As he opened, he slipped right after he took a step, tumbling down the rest of the thirty floors until he reached the floor of the dungeon.

 _That wasn't very wise, sir_. Friday said.

"But it sure was fast and efficient!" He was head to toe in bruises but did not give a fuck. He turned the AI off, not even Friday could know what went on in the basement.

There was a massive steel door at the bottom of the basement stairs, and 10 different deadbolt locks. Only Tony had the keys, and never remembered what key went with what lock.

He screamed.

 

100 minutes later, the door creaked open. He stepped in slowly, not quite remembering what he needed from there.

"Heya, Tony!" A cheerful voice muffled over the ball gag in their mouth. Tony stared at the man tied up to the steel chair in the centre of the room, only a white light above him.

"Oh, hey Cap! Whatcha doin down here?" He wondered as he examined his full suit that was hanging on one of the walls. Only then did he realize Cap had been tied completely naked.

"You did this," Steve gargled. He was smiling despite the gag and his unfortunate situation. "After we.. you know..." ;) he winked.

"Oooooooh right," Tony looped his finger around the g-string Steve had on and snapped it against his skin. Tony didn't remember at all, but whatever. He quickly looked at his todo list again. "We gotta get you suited up for some more videos."

Steve made some animal like noise in response. "I hate making them!!!!"

"Would you rather make a different kind of video?" Tony asked, snapping back the band on the g-string so hard it could've left a gash.

"Wadaya mean, Tone?" Steve bubbled. Tony still had not removed the gag. Instead he sat down on Steve's lap. He back was facing Steve's chest and he crossed his legs and arms in thought.

"I was thinking..."

 _I WOULD ADVISE AGAINST THAT, SIR._ Friday's voice bellowed in his ear.

"Didn't I turn you off?" Tony groaned.

Steve would've smirked if he could properly move his mouth at all. "Right now, you're turnin me on," he said.

"What? Not you." He reached for the earpiece and again and accidentally grazed Steve's soft, yet unshaven cheek.

They made passionate eye contact and began to sweat.

"Is that a snake in your pants or are you just excited to see me" Tony said.

"Actually.," Steven pulled out his batman shaped fidget spinner from his pantie string. He spun his and marvelled at this modern invention before Tony tomahawk slapped it out of his meaty hands.

"Don't you dare bring that symbol in my house," Tony growled. "Ol' batty and I have a tangled past." He sat back for a moment, using Steve's cheek as a pillow for the back of his head as he daydreamed of that fight on top of the Statue of Liberty.

"Besides, mine is cooler anyway." Tony reached into his pocket and whipped out his own fidget spinner, a trifecta of red metal dildos. "Had some spares from the old suits."

"Aw, are they modelled after your own... you know ;)"

"How'd you know??????" Tony winked too.  He knew very well how Steve knew.

Tony got up and grabbed the tripod and camera from the corned.

"Let's get this show on the road." He hit record.

Tony began to strip tease Steve , throwing his clothes every Cardinal direction. Steve was already hard as a brick wall.

Steve wailed in delight against the gag. He was totally helpless and totally horny, just how Tony liked him.

"This is Tony and Cap, scene five," Tony said to the camera and fixed his hair while he was at it. Steve did not stop wailing the whole time.

Tony wasted no time and ripped Steve's chains off shoving his big hard dick into his tight little ass.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Steve oo'ed. "YES DADYY!!!! FILL ME UP!!!"

"Ugh, don't bring up that word now," Tony groaned, panting as he thrusted. "I have issues, you know."

 _Yeah, we all know,_ said Friday.

"Are you really staying for this?" Tony rolled his eyes.

 _Where would I go?!_ she exclaimed, then sighed, _I envy Vision._

"FUCK KIDJENFNNVJFJVNN," Steve hollered at the top of his lungs, completely ignoring Tony's one-sided banter.

"Thanks. I'm great, I know," Tony flashed his award winning smile. Two Oscars, to be exact.

He started thrusting at full speed and watched at Steve squirmed like a worm under him.

_Go easy on him, we don't need another incident._

"Whatever, he can take it."

"WhAAt?" Steve panted. Tony didn't reply but thrust ultra hard to get him to shut up.

They kept like this for about :49 seconds and Steve came first, ribbons of his dick juice filling the room. Tony was soon after, pulling out and getting his load off on Steve's hot oily built abdomen.

Steve was so spent and slippery he noodled onto the floor, rolling in his own mess.

"Perfect, now make sure the camera can see you. There, that's it, that's the angle," Tony directed.

 _5 stars on PornHub, for sure_ , Friday praised.

"Patriotic twink gets rail-"

_Already taken, sir._

"We'll figure it out later," Tony decided, proudly placing both hands on his naked hips. "Make sure this video doesn't get mixed up with the ones we send to Peter's school, will ya?"

He hit stop on he record and helped Steve into the bathroom he has installed that required a 56 digit long password.

"There ya go buddy." Tony deposited him into he bathtub and finally removed the gag. And put the water on full blast and let Steve pummel around in the jet streams while he himself got dressed.

"Friday, make sure he gets tied up when he's done," Tony shouted into the empty space. "I'll back for scene 6 six tomorrow!"

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @ chunkbueller.tumblr.com


End file.
